sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
MAP snapshot
Annex 3 Malling Action Partnership, Healthcheck snapshot Contents # Social and Community # Economy and Business # Environment # Transport Social and community In total 10 Parishes are represented in the Malling Action Partnership (MAP) group namely:- West Malling (the Rural Town); Offham; Kings Hill; Mereworth; Ryarsh; Birling; Trottiscliffe; Leybourne; East Malling & Larkfield; Addington. All these parishes fall within the Tonbridge & Malling District authority. Population statistics The data in this section has been taken from the www.kent.gov.uk/research website which includes Crown Copyright information from the 2001 Census. Ranking in Indices of Deprivation Data from produced by KCC Strategic Planning Analysis and Information Team (Source: Indices of Deprivation 2004 Office of the Deputy Prime Minister) none of the 9 MAP Parishes features in the top 60 deprived area in Kent. Number of Residents |} Specific and current prediction data for West Malling and MAP is not immediately available but significant housing developments since 2001 in Kings Hill and projected future developments at Leybourne and Kings Hill will contribute to the Tonbridge & Malling District 2006 and future increases. In 2001 the MAP Area represented 22% of the Tonbridge & Malling District; the Developments noted above will have increased this percentage total. Change in population since 1991 No data has yet been established for 1991. The available figures for percentage changes in population from www.kent.gov.uk/research study are shown here. |} As noted above Kings Hill and Leybourne developments will contribute to the 2001-2011 Tonbridge & Malling District increases Population Percentage Spread Data in this section has been taken from the www.kent.gov.uk/research website which includes Crown Copyright information from the 2001 Census, as shown in table below |} Percentage of population over 60/65 An immediate observation is that whilst overall the MAP Area has a very similar profile to Tonbridge & Malling District (T&MBC) and National figures. West Malling has a much more elderly age profile 14.6% versus T&MBC (6.6%) in the over 75 range. Larkfield and East Malling have proportionally fewer over 60’s, but King’s Hill has the least over 75’s at just 1%. In respect of retired numbers, West Malling has 10.3% retired; MAP 9.1% and T&MBC 10.2%, so these are not significantly different. Probably, therefore it is the number of retirement residences and homes in West Malling, which results in the greater proportions of aged over 75. Percentage of population under 16 The new housing developments in the MAP area may also account for the below 16 years olds of 22.8% being slightly higher than KCC (20.4%) & South East (19.9%) Homes and households Data in this section has been taken from the www.kent.gov.uk/research website which includes Crown Copyright information from the 2001 Census, as shown in table below Number of new homes built by tenure Currently 100 new houses at Kings Hill and 900 at Leybourne. Number of households by tenure / Percentage of single person households / Percentage of housing stock without whole-house heating (table to follow) |} There are more owner-occupiers with a mortgage, and more housing association rentals in the MAP area. There are very few council or private rentals. NB This is 2001 Census data and the level of private rentals may have increased with the new housing development being attractive to “Buy to Let” purchasers. Percentage of households with elderly people living alone 2001 Census for Tonbridge & Malling showed that 30.5% of one person households are elderly people living alone. Average house price Data supplied from local Estate Agent in West Malling gave an average price of £257,417 as of October / December 2005 Change in average house price The assumption is that West Malling house prices are rising at average national rates e.g. 5 to 6%